Chapter 30: Happiness
'Night' The quietness of Aquinus was soothing as all that could be heard was the waves lapping on the beach while the nocturnal animals came out to relax. After the final battle between Tommy and Weivlar the six were injured quite much and had to be hospitalized until they woke up. Tommy suddenly found himself inside what appeared to be a dark void as it was all around him, he didn't know what was going on until he saw images of his battle with Weivlar. Suddenly out of nowhere Tommy's Weapon and Armor forms appeared as then one giant shadow appeared and was about to slash down on him. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Tommy shouted shooting up as he looked around and found himself inside a healing tank with his head above the water. He slowly calmed himself as one of the nurses came around, "Well looks who's awake, how are feeling?" She asked smiling. "Aside from waking up inside a fish tank and not remembering what happened I'm good." Tommy said sarcasticlly as he smiled back. As she drained the healing water that was inside the tank Tommy landed on his legs but felt that there was still pain in them from the injuries. "Even with the water you'll need another good night's rest before you and your friends can go back home." She said helping him onto the bed as he immediatly fell asleep. Once again he was back in the same place as he watches everything that happened while he was unconsious suddenly that same shadow appeared blocking the transformation as if it was trying to say that he wasn't ready. Instead of waking up in sweat he mearly got up and looked outside the window staring out into the vast ocean that was there as if he was trying to find the answer. 'Morning' As the sun rose with Tommy out on the field free from his injuries while the others rested soundly he wondered what his parents were doing. "Penny for your thoughts?" Leina asked as Tommy turned and found her still wearing some bandages around her wrists. "What are you doing up? Doc told me you still need some rest before you can get up." Tommy said standing up as he gave her a kiss. "Don't worry unlike most species we energy beings are incrediably fast healers." She said returning the kiss as the two sat down cuddiling. "I heard you yelling in your sleep, that last battle must have taken a heavy tone on you didn't it?" Leina asked as Tommy sighed and sat up. "In more ways than one, when you guys loaned me my energy it seems that I managed to achieve Ulitmate form but now it's like i don't remember how it felt." Tommy said sighing as he looked at his hands as if they were pulsing with energy. Leina could tell that Tommy was being affected by everything that's happened so she put her hands on his making Tommy look at her while she smiled, "It's gonna be alright no matter what happens we'll always have each other." She replied as they were about to share another magical moment but it was interrupted by shadows over seeing them. "Enjoying yourselves?" Egor said laughing as the others smiled and helped up Tommy and Leina. They hugged as each of them was relieved that everyone made it through the terrible fight that almost cost the entire universe, as they broke it off sun-light appeared as the sun was rising on this beautiful day. "Well come on you guys let's go home." Tommy said as they each bowed and followed their leader's order, as they were heading towards the Sync Gate all of the Vertebrago's were cheering as they were happy that their leader was cured and they defeated Weivlar. "So you think we'll be able to return here someday?" Triya asked smiling. "I wouldn't worry about it too much as long as there is danger to others we will be there to answer the call." Maxina said smiling. "No matter what stands in our way, we'll conqure all obstacles in our way." Domi said proudly looking out at all the people. "Even with all of the enemies that come up against us, the odds won't always be in our favor." Egor said lauging. "Fat chance, we work together not only as a group but as a family as well." Leina said holding Tommy's hand. "We stand together as The Six Legendary Beings of the Universe no matter what." Tommy said with pride as they entered the Gate and went back to Shion Academy. Elsewhere Malla was meditating as requested by his new masters when suddenly the entire Realm suddenly started warping and out of nowhere the six shadows started breaking up as physical body parts were breaking out of it. It was if a barrier between realms was being broken, after what seemed like ages the shadows were finally broken as physical beings appeared breathing. "Finally.... It's time..." The Leader said with an evil grin as they disappeared with Malla. Next Chapter: Chapter_31:_Old_Reunions